oushitsu_kyoushi_heinefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 31
I Want to Understand is the thirty-first chapter of Oushitsu Kyoushi Heine manga. Summary At closing time, Licht helps with the closing up of the shop, as Heine watches on. The owner offers Licht a proposal to have him serve his own original blend of coffee at the cafe. Licht is shocked as he was never allowed to touch the coffee equipment in the cafe before. The owner thought that he was using the same beans too much for the "coffee of the day", so he thought he should give Licht a shot as he has been studying hard. Licht immediately accepts, surprising the owner, who requests to taste it himself before serving it to the customers. Licht rushes off to brew his blend. Heine mentions to the owner that he has been practicing on his own. Licht busies himself with making coffee and serves his brew to the waiting cafe staff and Heine. They all compliment it, except for the owner, who says it is too similar to the house blends they already offer and won't entice anyone to buy it as a "coffee of the day". He gives Licht three days to come up with a better blend. Back at the palace, Licht puzzles over what the owner meant at dinner. He asks for the type of beans the palace uses, which he realizes is the similar to the blends they use at the cafe. Licht decides to experiment as much as possible. During the next three days, he shuts himself in his room to come up with ideas, neglecting his studies and even his lady friends. On the morning of the test, Heine finds him completely out of sorts and makes him relax. He reminds Licht that he found out how to make Leonhard like coffee, and that the sentiment for making coffee--for the benefit of others--remains the same no matter what. Licht thinks about who he most wants to make coffee for right now, and his hardworking father comes to mind. At the cafe, Licht gets to work. He serves the coffee to the cafe staff and Heine. Licht mentions that it is darker than the house blend and tastes more bitter. The owner agrees and asks him why he made such a bold blend. Licht explains that he wanted to make a coffee that would linger after they had drank it and lift up their moods, a coffee that will encourage those seeking a brief respite from working hard. The owner seems to approve of his answer and tells him to get the coffee of the day ready. He tells him that he has potential and his thinking about the customers is a big step forward. Licht is pleased to be complimented and watches happily as the customers enjoy his coffee. Later at the palace, Licht stands outside of Viktor's study with a tray of coffee. Heine pushes him in. Viktor is busy with work but notices the coffee. Licht says that he was the reason he was still able to work at the cafe, so this was his way of saying thanks. Just as he is about to leave, Viktor takes a sip of the coffee and tells him that it is delicious, and that it rallied him for one last stab of work. Licht smiles happily and asks if he needs help with work. This moves Viktor to cry, and then Licht ends up helping his father with work. Characters in Order of Appearance * Licht von Granzreich * Heine Wittgenstein * Café Owner * Leonhard von Granzreich (mentioned) * Viktor von Granzreich Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6